


She's the shit

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Drabble, F/F, Human AU, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or maybe just plain old shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the shit

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title/description is an nmh reference send me to the meme pit

For starters, she was not a prostitute. She gave Jasper her mouth by will.

It was Jasper's fault. Her oddly aggressive yet coquettish attitude...yes, that was why, Peridot told herself. She was knowledgeable, and broody, and certainly not the type to lick anyone's undercarriage, so it was obviously Jasper's fault.

An elixir seemed to spill from Jasper's privates -- Way down there, at the bottom of the sea. She couldn't dance around the subject. She was eating Jasper out. She wanted to eat Jasper out. She got on her knees and begged to stick her nose in the football captain's cootch. She confessed numerous dreams of being Jasper's number one harem bitch in a most elegant seraglio that made her excessively clean study look like a cardboard box.

Jasper already paid her in full. She licked Peridot in the library, and though some noticed, nobody wanted to pointed out. Jasper does what Jasper wants, and if she wants to eat out that funky little back-of-the class girl in public, then so be it.

She had no interest in the mawkish romances all over the school. She was a loner, it seemed, but that was a lie -- Romance was nothing in comparison to the sensation of being dominated. Perhaps, that's why she came to love Jasper in the first place.

In the end, she was pretentious. Narcissistic, speaking in mere tarradiddle and fatuous phrases disguised with big words. Her words had no worth. She was pathetic, hiding behind that endless tarradiddle she lived surrounded by. This was where she performed best, as pathetic as it was. Her studies? Worthless. Her attitude? Meaningless. The tarradiddle? Pointless. The hard work she put in simply to looking good, that everyone believed was effortless?

Pure bullshit.

"Hey, Dorito."

Her gruff voice entered through both ears, and she pushed Peridot in deeper. She could only taste hair, and salt. Her hands pressed onto Jasper's thighs, creating ripples in the muscle, where her lithe fingers dug in.

Dark hair pinned up into a triangle-point came loose from its bindings and fell into her eyes. Her glasses, round and thinly-lined, were covered on the lower corners with what she only wanted to call something weird. Like 'Jasper Juice', or 'Love Pudding', anything but 'vagina fluid' was fine. The lassitude of daily life wore on her, certainly, but to think it would lead to something like this...

"...Are you cryin'?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You totally are." Two thick fingers held Peridot's face up. All she could do was grin, truly a simpering idiot at heart. Jasper's laughter was raucous, and she looked Peridot straight in the eyes. She was terrifying, and Peridot wanted more. Though she wasn't lissome like Lapis, though she was a picayune idea of a human being, maybe she preferred it that way. 

"...Do you like when I cry?" Her tone of abnormally masochistic seduction was strange coming from her mouth. The mouth that only spoke in narcissism and tarradiddle. "You mordant, sadistic bitch."

She was responded to by a smack across the face. Jasper pulled her up by the scruff of her neck, the bedizen girl hot in the face.

"It's hard not to be a sadistic bitch when a masochistic pig rears her ugly head." Peridot was buried right back between Jasper's dark, muscled thighs, the aspersion causing her haunches to become slightly damp. 

Jasper squirted harshly onto Peridot's pointed nose, the musk reminding her of Old Spice cologne and sweaty gym shorts. In the time she took, she fingered herself to completion. Only a pig could get off like this.

"...I think I like you. You crazy, gross bitch." Jasper grinned down at her. Her effrontery in Peridot's face made her feel like nothing, and yet somehow, something. The sententious top student was really nothing inside but an animal. Oh jeez, she wasn't gonna be able to sleep tonight without a bit of alone time.

"I suppose we'll meet tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

What a terrifying, redolent, and beauteous woman.


End file.
